


I'm not crazy, just in love

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, but like im super soft for minshua, hes okay with that tho, i keep getting fanfic ideas at 3am and this is what happens, im a hoe for any shua ship, oh my god they were roommates, sex humor but no actual sex, shua steals mingyus hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: Mingyu is completely sane.Hong Jisoo is his roommate.Mingyu is relatively sane.Hong Jisoo is wearing his hoodie.Mingyu isn't sane.orMingyu's college roommate is a really cute guy and Mingyu doesn't know how to handle it
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I'm not crazy, just in love

Mingyu expected a normal year of college, frat parties, drinking until you passed out, and obnoxious roommates. What he got however was something completely different.

He thought he'd have a normal second year, getting drunk with Minghao and Seungkwan like the previous year.

Boy, he was wrong.

Firstly, who the hell decided to give him 8 am classes??? It's a miracle if you can even get Mingyu up before 12, and that's on a good day.

Secondly, his roommate was a senior. A _senior._ That's bound to be awkward. And chaotic most likely.

Although, the pleasant scent of vanilla as soon as he opened the door to his shared room tossed those thoughts right out of his head.

Then the figure on the bed opposite his, legs crossed, and laptop resting on his lap looked his way, and Mingyu swore it felt like the air had sucker-punched him.

He didn't expect his new roommate to be so _pretty._

If Mingyu had any less self-control than he did (which really wasn't saying much) he probably would've tackled the man in a hug the first chance he'd get.

 _"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm assuming you're my roommate?"_ Mingyu momentarily forgets how to breathe for a second, the voice that comes out of the shorter, smiling boy across from him sounds so _angelic._

 _"I'm Hong Jisoo, I guess I'm your senior,"_ the boy-Jisoo, puts out his hand for a handshake and it takes a moment for the gears in Mingyu's brain to turn before he shakes back eagerly.

_"Kim Mingyu, sophomore."_

Jisoo gave him a cute smile, eyes scrunching up, reminding the younger of a kitten and honestly, Mingyu swore his heart was about to burst from the sight and resisted the urge to visibly awe at him.

* * *

 _"So uh, how do you guys deal with your super cute roommates,"_ Mingyu asked the question seemingly out of nowhere, causing Seungkwan to forcibly choke on his sandwich and Minghao to pat his back forcefully.

 _"Number one, Hansol is both super cute_ and _hot, how dare you think otherwise, and number two, I think the answer is very clear to just get in their pants if you really want to,"_ Seungkwan glared at Mingyu as he spoke, throwing his cup of fruit juice at Mingyu who ducked quickly enough for it to hit the floor and slide all the way to another side of the cafeteria.

 _"Seconded,"_ Minghao exclaimed, picking at his hamburger as if doing it would make it seem less dry.

 _"You talk like you've already done that,"_ Mingyu gave them a skeptical look, mostly towards Seungkwan.

 _"Oh, we have."_ Mingyu nearly spat out his milk.

 _"What, did you expect us to tell you?"_ Minghao gave him a look.

_"I-wha-when??"_

Seungkwan gave him a mischievous wink, glancing over at Hansol who was currently trying to balance his lunch tray on the side of a trashcan. Ah, yes, the way to Seungkwan's heart, being a cute (and hot) dumbass from time to time.

 _"Seungkwan I'm not really surprised by, but you Minghao?"_ Mingyu actually was surprised. As far as he knew, Minghao only thought of Jun as a friend. 

_"I'd tell you the story but it's honestly really awkward, long story short Jun looks really good after a shower."_

Mingyu groaned, putting his head in his hands. _"Unlike you guys, I actually care about how I could potentially ruin the relationship with the person who's going to be my roommate for the next year."_

Seungkwan took a sip of his cola, giving Mingyu a look that screamed sass.

 _"Mingyu, no offense but you're a huge puppy. I don't think anyone_ could _hate you."_

Mingyu gave a small smile, glancing over to a table where Jisoo was sitting with a few members of the student council; Lee Jihoon and Jeon Wonwoo.

Minghao rolled his eyes. _"Honestly, I'm pretty sure Jisoo isn't capable of hating anyone anyway. A freshman accidentally dropped his lunch on him earlier and he just smiled and offered to buy the guy a new one. He's almost_ too _nice in my opinion."_

 _"You don't think he'd hate me?"_ Mingyu had a hopeful look in his eyes.

Seungkwan sighed, _"For the last time, no. Now man up and confess already!"_

Mingyu smiled widely, showing his canines. He could do this.

* * *

He could _not_ do this.

It was one thing having Jisoo as an extremely attractive roommate. It was an entirely different thing to walk into his dorm room to see the older wearing his hoodie.

Yes, Mingyu's hoodie.

His hoodie that looked way too oversized on Jisoo and stopped mid-thigh, making Mingyu think of things he definitely _shouldn't._

He's also sure by the way Jisoo had looked at him that he'd made a sound probably similar to a screeching cat.

 _"Mingyu, are you okay?"_ Jisoo had walked up to him, a concerned look on his face, and Mingyu knew his own face was definitely beat red.

 _"U-um, is t-that my h-hoodie?"_ Smooth. Real smooth Mingyu.

Instead of laughing like Mingyu had expected him to, Jisoo smiled. The smile that filled Mingyu's stomach with butterflies.

_"I had to change clothes since the pizza a freshman had dropped on me earlier was starting to stain. I also figured I'd do the rest of my laundry anyway."_

Jisoo tugged on the hem of the hoodie, and Mingyu tried(and failed) to keep his eyes away from the older's legs.

 _It's_ _riding up_ way _too much._

Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, fighting his overwhelming urge to jump Jisoo.

 _"Sorry, about borrowing your hoodie. But I assumed you didn't wear this one much."_ He wasn't wrong. Mingyu hadn't touched it in years, and he was actually happy he hadn't thrown it out. He got to see Jisoo wearing it.

Actually, that's both a blessing _and_ a curse.

He noticed Jisoo tug the hem up a bit, revealing the older's black boxers, and the intake of breath Mingyu took was surely heard.

 _"I can give it back to you if you want,"_ Jisoo looked him in the eyes, and Mingyu swore he saw a hint of playfulness.

 _"N-no it's fine! Besides, you don't wanna walk around half n-naked . . ."_ Mingyu wanted to slap himself silly, or maybe jump out the nearest window. Why the _hell_ would he say _that?_

 _"Are you saying that you_ don't _want to see me half naked?"_

Mingyu whipped his head around quickly, fumbling over his words. _"I—wa-huh??"_

Jisoo giggled at him, and Mingyu felt completely enthralled, but mostly confused. Mainly confused.

_"I heard it from Hansol. He can't keep a secret and neither can his boyfriend."_

_Dammit, Seungkwan._

_"So . . . You know?"_

Jisoo gave him a smirk, tugging on Mingyu's collar. _"You made it pretty obvious with how much you stared at me. It was either you like me or you wanted to kill me, and I'd rather it be the first."_

Mingyu gave a wide smile, beaming. _"So does this mean you like me?"_

Jisoo tugged on his collar again, and pulled Mingyu in for a kiss and Mingyu took note on how soft Jisoo's lips were and how they tasted faintly of strawberry.

 _"Does that answer your question?"_ Jisoo whispered, still latching on to Mingyu's collar.

Mingyu pressed a kiss to his nose. _"Yep."_


End file.
